Étoile Parisienne
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il y a plusieurs types de personnes qui regardent les étoiles, les observent, les contemplent. Il y a ce garçon, aussi.


OS écrit sur le thème Briller donné par BakaNH, pour la nuit du FoF. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

Étoile Parisienne

Il ya plusieurs types de personnes qui regardent les étoiles.

Il y a tout d'abord ceux qui les étudient, les apprennent, ceux qui connaissent tout un tas de constellations, leurs noms, leurs histoires, les légendes qui parlent d'elles dans tout un tas de religions ou de mythologies. On les reconnaît parce que quand ils les regardent, ils passent vite des unes aux autres, les dessinent parfois du bout des doigts, comme s'ils pouvaient toucher le ciel et relier entre eux les étoiles comme dans les livres qu'ils ont lu mille fois. Dans cette catégorie, il ya ceux qui ont un intérêt scientifique et ceux qui aiment juste ça, qua ça passionne à un tel point qu'ils veulent tout savoir sur elles, pas comme on veut apprendre une matière, mais comme on veut découvrir une personne, se faire un ami, tout en sachant que jamais on ne pourrait communiquer vraiment avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras. C'est vraiment un amour désintéressé. Je trouve ça plutôt beau.

Viennent ensuite ceux qui les regardent seulement en été, surtout vers la mi-août. Il posent sur le ciel leur regard avide, dévorent des yeux chaque recoin du ciel, en l'attente d'une étoile filante. Ils ne veulent que ça. Voir une étoile filante, avoir le droit de faire un vœu. De s'imposer au ciel, de calquer sur lui les rêves qu'ils ne peuvent accomplir seuls, et dont pourtant parfois ils se vantent avec tout l'orgueil de l'humanité dans la bouche et dans les yeux. Ils essaient le plus souvent d'avoir un regard d'ensemble, pour n'en rater aucune, et jurent quand quelqu'un dit « j'ai vu une étoile filante ! ». Ils les comptent, se vantent de les avoir vues –parfois même inventent en avoir vu alors que ? quel intérêt ? –, comme si c'étaient eux qui les avaient fait apparaître. Ils s'arment de toute leur patience –somme tout assez minime – et espèrent un miracle, tout en ce plaignant sans arrêt de ces putains de moustiques qui n'arrêtent pas de les bouffer. Ils attendent quelque chose du ciel, lui réclament un miracle, presque hautains, irrespectueux de cette voûte magique, démesurée au-dessus de leur tête. C'est presque attendrissant, de voir à quel point ils sont stupides ou crédules. Presque. Faire un vœu à une étoile filante, ça ne vaut pas mieux que de prier ou de faire des promesses. C'est pour les abrutis arrogants. Et ça m'insupporte.

Il y a aussi ceux qui les regardent sans vraiment comprendre, ni pourquoi ça fascine, ni pourquoi c'est une des plus belles choses du monde selon pas mal de gens. Au début, ils jettent souvent au ciel un regard curieux, comme si le regarder allait leur donner la réponse. Ils demandent au ciel : dis, pourquoi tu es beau ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour plaire aux gens ? Mais tout ça reste en suspend dans leur tête. Alors petit à petit, ils les regardent quand les gens leurs disent « les étoiles sont belles ce soir » et répondent « oui ». Ils s'en fichent pas mal, en fait, tout ça c'est tellement loin, aussi loin de leur corps que de leur esprit. Mais ils font comme tout le monde et quand on leur dit qu'il faut le faire, posent leur yeux las sur la voûte céleste. C'est trop pour eux, ça devrait leur faire ressentir tellement de millions de choses, leur faire se poser des milliards de questions, alors dès le début, quelque chose, quelque part entre leur subconscient et leur esprit a dit « stop. On ne peut pas tout capter. Alors autant ne rien comprendre, et l'accepter. J'imagine que je les respecte, un peu. Être capable de renoncer si facilement –qui plus est à quelque chose d'aussi énorme – est un immense pouvoir. De l'intérieur, sans s'en rendre compte, ces gens ont fait un sacrifice immense pour préserver leur esprit clair.

Et puis il y a ceux qui se perdent. Qui ne plongent pas que leurs yeux dans le ciel, mais tout leur être, qui s'abandonnent à cette mer d'étoiles et se laissent absorber par un univers, un Univers qui les subjuguent. Dès qu'ils lèvent les yeux, ils se déconnectent. Partent, loin, deviennent un Major Tom qui se fiche du Ground Control. Parce que ? Merde. Merde à tout. Merde aux gens qui leur parlent à côté, et à ces mots qui ne passeront jamais la barrière de leurs lèvres, car ils ne savent pas, ils ne sont pas aptes à qualifier l'immensité qui leur fait face. Ils s'oublient, et oublient tout autour d'eux. Un cocon d'infini se forme et les coupe du Terrestre. Parce qu'il y a plus, là-haut, tellement un million de fois plus qu'on ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. C'est ça, l'arbre appelé vie qui croît plus haut que l'âme ne saurait l'espérer de Cummings, selon eux. Alors tout se relativise. Ils apprennent à faire partie du tout, oubliant un moment d'être un. Le vide se fait autour d'eux et ils auraient presque envie de mourir pour voir s'ils feraient un peu plus partie de Gaïa et surtout du reste, comme ça.

J'appartiens à – non. Je n'appartiens à aucune de ces catégories, en fait. Moi, je suis parisien.

Mais je pourrais vous raconter une nuit, une fois. Où il y a eu cette étoile parisienne, qui n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose à coir avec le ciel.

Il se tenait sous la pluie, droit comme une tombe, les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait l'air perdu, et moi aussi, certainement. On aurait dit qu'il regardait les étoiles, sauf qu'on ne voyait pas les étoiles.

Tout en lui était terne. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants, ses yeux jaune délavés, sa peau pâle. Même ses vêtements. Noirs. C'est ce que je pensais, sincèrement. Pourtant, il brillait. C'était peut-être du fait de la pluie, à vrai dire, des reflets sur son cuir trempé, sur sa peau, sur ses cheveux. C'était peut-être, aussi, la lueur tout au fond de ses yeux, comme une graine de folie, un morceau d'espoir coupant comme du verre brisé.

Je suis resté longtemps, à le regarder briller malgré le terne las de son corps et du temps. Et je me suis senti faible, parce que sur moi la pluie ne brillait pas. Mes cheveux gouttaient sur ton visage, et mon sweat était clairement trempé. D'un coup sec, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit quelconque, il a tourné la tête vers moi. Mon sentiment s'est empiré. Il a eu l'expression d'un animal surpris, et il s'est enfui. J'aurais voulu le suivre, mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. Je regardais l'eau des flaques voler au gré de ses pas, briller à la lumière du lampadaire. J'aurais voulu être artiste pour pouvoir décrire ça proprement, combien j'avais l'impression qu'il transformait en étoiles tout ce qu'il touchait. Mais j'ai pas les mots.

Cette nuit restera sûrement gravée dans ma mémoire – j'espère. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas, honnêtement, s'arrêter si sèchement, sans suite, parce qu'il était impossible que ce garçon arrête un jour de briller, que son souvenir me quitte.

Alors je l'ai cherché. Sans résultat. C'est par hasard, encore, que je l'ai croisé. J'aurais tendance à croire au destin parce que ? Combien de chances y avait-il que je croise à nouveau ce garçon dans une ville si grande ? Sûrement peu. Il était seul, encore, et portait les mêmes vêtements. Cinq mois avaient passé. Il était assis sur un banc passage du Moulin Vert, à deux heures passées. J'ai bien compris, alors, que c'était pas que la pluie, qui l'avait fait briller. Qu'il y avait un truc dans le jaune lavasse de ses yeux qui scintillait. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre – un enfant, un inconnu au sourire sincère – j'aurais dit que c'était simplement parce que ses yeux étaient jaunes, parce que ça fait penser aux étoiles, mais là je pouvais pas. C'était toujours ce débris d'émotion abîmée, ce reste de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rendait curieux. Ce morceau d'étoile.

J'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis assis à côté de lui, à l'autre bout du banc. Il m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air – oui, définitivement, ces yeux n'étaient pas normaux – parce que ? Il y avait un banc libre à pas vingt mètres. J'aurais pu sourire, mais ça n'est pas vraiment mon genre, alors j'ai juste soutenu son regard. Il a froncé le nez avant d'arborer un air las, et de regarder le ciel à nouveau. Je me suis dit que s'il y avait les étoiles, lui, il serait le Major Tom qui se fout du Ground Control. Il était juste sublime, ais il ne le savait pas. J'avais froid. J'ai rien dit. Il a fini par partir, quand le jour s'est levé, comme les étoiles disparaissent, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais resté comme ça, assis à côté de lui pendant plus de sept heures. J'arrivais à peine à bouger mes doigts, et mes orteils me faisaient mal. Un rhume m'a collé au lit pendant une bonne semaine mais j'avais l'impression de m'être rapproché de lui à un point incroyable.

Je n'ai pas cherché à le revoir, pas activement. Simplement, dans la foule, au détour des rues, je faisais plus attention. Desfois qu'une étoile serait tombée par là. Je savais que je le verrais à nouveau. J'avais raison. C'était juste à côté de la place d'Alésia, en face d'une librairie fermée qui s'appelait « Le Livre écarlate ». À l'autre bout de la rue, j'entendais des voix. Elles me semblaient déplacées. Il n'était pas si tard, c'est vrai, même pas encore minuit. Il avait un café dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre, et ça lui donnait un côté franchement humain que je n'aurais pas soupçonné jusqu'ici. Je me suis aperçu que je l'avais certainement réellement associé aux étoiles. Je l'imaginais dans un bus qui irait d'un bout à l'autre de la voie lactée, avec d'autres étoiles, tout aussi brillantes – si c'était possible – et maintenant, une cigarette à la main. Est-ce que les étoiles avaient, comme ici, des législations sur les lieux fumeurs ? Étant donné que, techniquement, elles sont du feu, est-ce qu'elles sont gênées par la fumée ? Mais il ne me semble pas qu'elles dégagent de fumée pendant leur combustion … Voyons voir … si je me souviens bien, les étoiles sont principalement constituées de dihydrogène et d'hélium. La combustion du dihydrogène dégage … Voyons, H2 … Dans l'atmosphère, cela donnerait de l'eau avec le dioxygène puisque 2H2 + O2 = 2H2O … Mais dans l'espace ? Je songeai un instant à lui poser la question, avant de me raviser.

La dernière fois je m'étais assis à côté de lui sans raison, et j'étais resté sans raison pendant bien trop longtemps – quoique, lui aussi – alors je n'avais pas besoin, en plus, de l'aborder en lui demandant « Que donne la combustion du dihydrogène dans l'espace ? ». Merci bien. Mais je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'approcher. Alors je l'approchai, lentement, et lui dit la première phrase qui me passa par la tête.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez une cigarette ? »

C'était stupide, je ne fumais pas. Et puis le vouvoiement me paraissait déplacé. Le tutoiement aussi, à dire vrai. Comment s'adresse-t-on à une étoile ?

« Encore toi ? Merde il fait nuit ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait ravaler ses paroles, et me tendit une cigarette avant que j'aie pu poser la moindre question. Je le regardai fixement, et il me tendit du feu, comme si ç'avait été ce que lui demandait ce regard.

« Merci »

Dis-je, quoique je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de vouloir véritablement allumer cette cigarette. Pour ne pas avoir l'air totalement bizarre, je fumai pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. C'était aussi mauvais que dans mes souvenirs. Il me vit grimacer.

« Tu ne fumes pas ?

—Non. »

Ceci était définitivement la chose la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vécu. Je me suis dit, foutu pour foutu, autant continuer.

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être là quand il fait nuit ? »

Il dut se dire la même chose, parce qu'il était aussi bizarre que moi, en fait.

« Parce que t'es le Soleil, tu vois ? »

Peut-être même plus, qui sait. En tout cas, dans le même genre, visiblement.

« De la part d'une Étoile … »

Là, il s'est mis à rire. Follement.

« Mais y a pas d'étoiles à Paris !

—Et y a pas de soleil la nuit. »

Il a écrasé son mégot et tendu les doigts vers moi. Je lui ai rendu sa clope.

« Ça va faire trois piges que j'ai pas vu le Soleil. Même en été. De ce que j'me souviens, t'es tout comme lui. Tu brilles. J'vois pas en quoi j'peux bien ressembler à une putain d'étoile. Toi ?

—J'habite à Paris depuis vingt-deux ans. J'ai voyagé, aussi. Toujours dans des villes. J'ai vu un grand ciel étoilé, une fois, à la campagne. Il y a sept ans.

—Tu parles d'une mémoire pas fraîche.

—Et toi donc ? Tu ne te vois pas. Je t'assure que tu brilles.

—J'l'ai dit d'abord.

—Non mais t'as quel âge ?

—Je sais pas, un milliard d'années ? Ça vit combien de temps, une étoile ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr. En tout cas, j'ai plus de quatre milliards d'années, moi.

—Ça en fait, des battements de cil.

—Pardon ?

—On cligne des yeux environ seize mille trois cent vingt fois par jour. Imagine combien tu peux cligner des yeux en quatre putain de milliard d'années.

—Waw. Tu comptes souvent le temps en clignement d'yeux ?

—Ça m'arrive.

—Les Étoiles ont du temps à perdre.

—Des milliards d'années, ouais. Mais bon si t'y réfléchis bien, même si un battement de cil dure un millième de seconde, en quatre milliards de piges, t'as bien perdu … je sais pas ? Des années à cligner des yeux !

—Incroyable.

—Ouais, hein. »

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, on s'y retrouvait. J'avais envie de la continuer. Mais je me pelais les miches, et j'avais moyennement envie de, comme la dernière fois, rester sans bouger à me contempler geler.

« Tu voudrais venir chez moi ? »

Il eut un air pensif, hésitant faussement.

« Je sais pas … tu crois qu'une Étoile comme moi peut rentrer dans un appartement ?

—Ton corps sans problème, quoique je commence à me poser quelques questions en ce qui concerne ton égo.

—Il faudra lui faire de la place, c'est sûr.

—J'ai un grand appartement.

—En plus, parfois, il enfle. »

Ça ressemblait à une négociation. C'en était ridicule.

« C'est quarante-deux mètres carrés habitables selon la loi carrez.

—Et tu dis que je brille. Ça, ça cultive l'égo.

—Ce qui fait qu'il y a plus de cinquante mètres carrés au sol, puisque j'habite sous un toit.

—Mais l'égo est en volume, pas en surface. »

Je soupirai.

« Au pire, on ouvrira une fenêtre.

—Comme ça on sera plus proches de tous nos potes les astres, pas vrai ? Marché conclu. »

Alors ç'avait vraiment été une négociation. Je secouai la tête.

À présent, je fais partie de ceux qui regardent les étoiles. Ou plutôt, qui regardent une Étoile qui pour eux brille mille fois plus que les autres, qui est plus belle, plus charmante, plus intelligente. J'ai trouvé une Étoile Parisienne, qui s'appelle Vanitas, et on peut aujourd'hui m'appeler Ventus Soleil.

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
